The Wall
by SookSouli
Summary: After a long mission in Mideel, the four men turn in for the night. Hotel walls, eh? Painfully thin things, don't you think?Part of Happily Ever After? Verse. PWP. Z/A C/S


**AN:** I'm not too sure about how I feel about this one. I get a little nervous about writing porn, I freak that I'm doing purple prose and I'm not turning anyone on with it. So, if you fap to this, you better tell me! PWP, but somehow has a little plot and fluff and angst. I think I'll make this a start of a verse, so you might get to see how they got together and the trip in Mideel and so on and so forth. I'm a little apprehensive about doing a verse, especially an unexpected one because it's so unplanned and I change my mind so often about things, but I think this one is pretty open so...well, let me know if you'd like to see more! ;;After reading this, you've probably thought to yourself, "What kind of idiot betaed this?!" Well, the idiot is me. My betas have abdoned me, so I'm desperately looking for a new beta to proof-read my fics for grammatical errors, style problems, I'm a bit of a stickler when it comes to my characterisation, but opinions are appreciated. I know it sounds mean but I would also love it for the person to be well...available a lot and to not be lazy. If you're interested, message me!

**THE WALL**

"Oh, thank God, you're back," Zack moaned from the bed, his hands stuck down his pants.

Angeal took a moment, several in fact, to catch his suddenly lost breath as he fell back against the door, shutting it. His midnight blue eyes drank in Zack's beautifully defined body; tense, shaking and arched with arousal. Angeal wet his lips, half-hard already and blinked.

"Uh."

"Are you coming or what?" Zack whined impatiently, begging with his bright eyes.

"Something like that," Angeal murmured.

Zack's laugh was a bark and he pouted after, "that's not funny."

"You're right," Angeal said, not listening to a word Zack was saying. The teenager on the bed let out a needy moan, his hand visibly tightening its grip on himself. His head tilted back to expose his marked throat and black hair spilled over the pillows.

Angeal gasped. "Keep going," he growled.

"I want _you_,"

"You'll get me, puppy. I want to watch first. Show me how badly you want me."

Zack unzipped himself slowly and freed his weeping cock from his pants. He quickened his strokes, moaning Angeal's name like a whore. Angeal, mesmerized as he was, didn't realise he was panting until Zack was smirking at him, blue eyes glinting with mischief. Spurred on by Angeal's hungry gaze, he slowed his hand to a loose movement, tickling his glistening slit; torturing the both of them. Naked toes curled as he writhed, keening harshly. Having Angeal watch him do _this_, something so _personal_. He felt vulnerable and powerful at the same time. He ran a hand over the dry skin of abdomen, chewing his lip and whispered Angeal's name

Angeal couldn't figure out how this has happened. Through the thickening haze of arousal in his mind, he tried to work it out. He had left a fairly complacent and relaxed Zack in the hotel room, went downstairs for a briefing with Lazard, came back only half an hour later and now he was salivating, straining in his pants and stunned motionless.

His 'puppy' was gorgeous, even with his tanned skin, the flush was apparent. His nipples were rosy and peaked and his hips pumped up and down, his head thrown to the side as he breathed Angeal's name. Angeal whined, unable to take his eyes off of him. He could not help but wonder how many times Zack had done this, thinking of Angeal before they had became lovers. Alone in his bedroom, having to stay quiet, perhaps biting on his hands and picturing Angeal's head between his legs or burying his cock inside him.

"What on Gaia brought this on? Not that I'm complaining."

Zack 'mmm'ed loudly. Angeal shut his eyes tightly, trying to regain some control. He wanted to stride over to that cheap, creaky bed, spin Zack onto his hands and knees, strip his pants from his arse, lube him up and fuck his slippery hole until neither of them could breathe nor see straight. Oh, that thought did _nothing_ to help him. He unzipped and pulled out his own manhood, fisting it.

"It was Cloud and Sephiroth," Zack said finally.

"What?" Angeal asked, confounded (and alarmed).

"They're in the room next door, they just -ah!- fucked each other sideways to Sunday. I've already come twice just listening to them," Zack confessed hurriedly.

Angeal quickly thanked the planet -not for the first time- for the gift of mako that blessed SOLDIER with many enhancements, two of which being vastly increased stamina and endurance. Even through his gratitude, he couldn't ignore his surprise at Zack.

"You little pervert," laughed Angeal.

"Seriously. You should hear them go at it."

Angeal laughed again, pulling shirt over his head and taking off his gloves and belt. Making his way to the bed, he couldn't miss the way Zack eyed his torso with a dazed expression. He smirked, feeling a little shallow as his ego inflated. Zack was six years younger than him afterall and although Angeal was not an insecure man and was still young himself, it felt good to know that even after a year of being together he could still ignite this kind of raw desire in the handsome nineteen year old who could clearly have anyone he wanted.

"I don't know why either of them are bothering to keep it a _secret_," Zack continued, "especially from us, _especially_ when we can _hear them humping like bunnies on speed every other night_!" He yelled pointedly at the shared wall, thumping on it. There was a distinct creak in the bed next door and neither Angeal nor Zack could hide their grins - not that they were trying to.

They were both still smiling when their lips met for a heated, long kiss. Angeal _loved_ kissing Zack. It was warm, comforting and familiar. It was also always full of love and that was what they both enjoyed the most. Their mouths and tongues moving wonderfully against each other, they moaned, pulling closer together, chest-to-chest. Zack threaded his hands into Angeal's hair and pulled him on top. They parted for breath, eyes locked, noses together.

--

"Did you just hear that?" Cloud sat up, azure eyes wide.

"Mm."

"Wake _up_," he hissed, worming his way out of his lover's sleepy embrace.

Sephiroth had chosen to sleep on his front, on Cloud's chest with his leg thrown over him. Rather like a very large, muscular, deadly blanket. They didn't usually sleep locked in each others arms, they were both too set in their ways and liked their bed space. However, for some reason that escaped Cloud, Sephiroth had insisted that they did tonight.

"I was not sleeping, I was dozing. Nicely, I might add," the silver haired man whispered back to the blond.

"Whatever. Did you hear?"

"No," Sephiroth practically whined, shutting his eyes tighter. "Come back to sleep."

"Zack is in the room next to ours, right?"

"Yes."

Cloud whimpered. "He just shouted that he knew about us."

Sephiroth grunted.

"Sephiroth!"

"What?"

"Why aren't you freaking out?"

"Have you ever known me to '_freak out_', Cloud?" He didn't give him a chance to respond, "besides, I'm not surprised in the least that Zack knows. If you didn't blush to your toes every time we were in the same room together, you make a lot of noise when we make love. What is he supposed to think? That I've '_shacked up_' with the fat receptionist downstairs for the night when there's a delectable blond a door down? He is not as stupid as he looks."

Cloud, in the darkness, went red. Mostly because he was angry, but he was more than sufficiently embarrassed too. He was also trying to not laugh at the fact that Sephiroth just made a bitchy comment about someone's weight. Then again, Sephiroth was bizarrely strict about his sleeping patterns, when they were interrupted he became strangely cranky.

"I don't make that much noise," Cloud finally mumbled.

"Oh, yes, you do." Sephiroth arched up, leaning on his elbows, his body still hidden by his waist length hair and thin sheet. He kissed the inner of Cloud's arm and wrist. Leaning down to press his lips to his hips, he added, "but I love it."

"You make noise too. I bet he knows because _you_ keep shouting my name."

"Yes," Sephiroth agreed, his voice like velvet, "but I am not the one that is trying to hide my relationship."

Cloud groaned. This was a Sensitive Subject. The blond man ran a hand through Sephiroth's bang hair. "I'm sorry, but I've explained before."

"Yes, I'm aware of your reasons."

Cloud winced as Sephiroth lay back down again, facing away from Cloud. The blond sighed. He loved Sephiroth, without a shadow of doubt, but it was much safer for them -for _himself_- to keep their relationship a secret. Among other reasons, he wasn't stunningly skilled in battle, not like Zack or Sephiroth were. It didn't come easily to him, he had to work for hours and hours every day and he was _short_ and he looked like a _girl_. He was also in the process of being nominated for SOLDIER third class (much to his shock) and Cloud knew what it would look like to those who were jealous or suspicious minded. The General's little, blond _love-toy_: so _disadvantaged_, so unlikely to be great, but still somehow making his way up the ranks? He knew what they would think. That was hassle Cloud couldn't put up with. He already took enough verbal diarrhoea for being friends with Zack.

Telling Zack about their relationship wouldn't have bothered him, he trusted Zack implicitly, but he had a big mouth. His heart was in the right place, but sometimes...he really could be as stupid as he looked. Trust wasn't enough sometimes.

It bugged Cloud that neither Sephiroth, nor Zack seemed to realise how much trouble he would get himself into by revealing his love. Sephiroth didn't show his displeasure often, he said he was happy as long as he had Cloud, period. But Cloud could tell that at times like these that Sephiroth thought it was something to do with him and that hurt Cloud more than anything else.

"Sef."

"Mm," he grunted.

Cloud snuggled closer to the broad man, he felt like a dwarf sometimes beside him. He tried to put his arms around him, but the older man's stiffness meant he had to settle for stroking his back. He swept the waterfall of silky, silver hair over Sephiroth's shoulder and he kissed the nape of his pale neck. His fingers crept up to knead the base of his skull. Sephiroth shuddered.

"Sef?"

"Mm," he purred.

Cloud smirked. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pleading quietly.

Sephiroth sighed and did so again when Cloud sunk his fingers deeper into the groove of the General's neck and back. "It's fine, Cloud."

"You know I love you." He slipped his hand under the sheet, caressing the dip of Sephiroth's slight waist and hip while his other hand massaged between his stiff shoulderblades.

Groaning, the man arched his lower back, seeking attention there. "Mmm. I would rather have a secret you than not have you at all. You said that one day we would 'come out', so to speak?"

Cloud pushed his knuckles into the small of Sephiroth's back, making little circles. The General moaned loudly, clawing the sheets lightly. "Yes, we will," Cloud said.

"Okay."

Cloud grimaced, feeling guilty. He did plan on revealing 'them' one day, that wasn't the issue. Cloud felt awful making Sephiroth _wait_. Sephiroth was not the product nor had the upbringing of much love, so he took what he was given and at first it was reluctant, uncertain and they were both terrified. Things were very difficult for a long time. Cloud felt like he sometimes took advantage of that.

"I love you," he said again. "I don't mind that you're loud in bed."

Sephiroth chuckled lowly. "I didn't think so."

"Do I really go that red when you enter the room?"

"Yes. Like a tomato. It's very amusing."

"Shut up," Cloud grumbled, pinching Sephiroth's bum.

Sephiroth jumped, glaring over his shoulder. Cloud smirked at the noticeable shock on his face. He did it again, grinning.

"Stop that!" Sephiroth hissed, flipping himself over. He grabbed Cloud's wrists with ridiculous ease and pinned them above his head. Cloud smiled up into his face, watching those very jade eyes with a vertical slit for a pupil caress his naked body with their stare. He bit his lip and squirmed a little under him. Sephiroth smirked, one thin eyebrow raising.

"Again?"

"Again. Please. Yes."

The thin pupils were already dilated. They kissed languidly, lazily; their tongues rolling in each others mouths as their naked bodies pressed together. Cloud loved the feeling of Sephiroth's naked body lying on his, he was warm and wide. He felt utterly protected and loved. Sephiroth straddled his younger lover, keeping a secure hold on his wrists. Cloud's fingers flexed against his hold as the kisses re-routed to his earlobe. The General suckled it for a moment before biting the little spot behind it, lapping gently in apology and dragging his tongue up the shell. Cloud shivered and giggled, listening to Sephiroth's exhales and mouth and he leaned into it with a long, sweet moan.

"Sef, let me. I want to touch you."

"No," he said, grazing his teeth down the smooth column of Cloud's throat.

"_Why_?"

"You pinched me. If I get bruises..."

"You what? You won't be able to wear your leather chaps to work?" He snorted.

"Be quiet, you imp." He bit Cloud's collarbone with a laugh, causing him to gasp suddenly. It was a strange pleasure; intense, yes, but also horribly unsatisfying. It sent shots of arousal to his groin, already hard and pressed against Sephiroth's thigh.

It was then that they both heard a broken wail and a thump on the wall.

"What the shit was that?" Asked Cloud.

"Language. And I don't know. It sounded like..."

It happened again, but this time there was a word, "FUCK! HARDER!"

"It's coming from..."

"Angeal's room." Sephiroth finished.

There were a series of thumping, creaking noises and distinct moans.

"What are they doing?"

"Cloud. You cannot be that oblivious. You and I are not the only ones in the world that 'hump like bunnies on speed.'"

"I knew it! I _knew_ you heard him!" Cloud used his leg to whack the other man on his side. Sephiroth caught it, bent it and pushed it into Cloud's chest. He smirked.

"Move your arms and I'll go straight back to sleep."

"You can't be serious."

"I am." He released his hold on Cloud's wrists. He didn't move, but watched him carefully. Sephiroth nodded. Gently his hands glided over Cloud's pale, soft body. The blond was filling out nicely; gaining muscle on his arms, thighs and torso exquisitely. He made a noise of appreciation as he looked him over; gold and white and blue all laid out and looking up at him with anticipation.

"You're stunning, did you know that?"

Cloud was beginning to pant, a pleasant flush spreading over his face and neck. Sephiroth still held the one leg up, he moved in-between them and returned his kisses to the blond's neck whilst stroking his inner thighs. The skin there was luscious and soft and so _sensitive_. Cloud was quivering and moaning within minutes. The silver haired man's mouth moved lower to press the flat of his tongue to Cloud's nipples, he circled the pale nub before biting lightly, feeling the blond's chest rise and fall faster.

"Sephiroth," he whispered. Their eyes met and Sephiroth leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Cloud's lips.

"OH, FUCK! AH!"

They both froze. They looked at the wall.

"I bet you..." Cloud said, "five hundred gil that he's doing that to piss us off."

Sephiroth nodded, "And I bet you," he smirked, "that we can outdo them."

--

"God, Shiva. Ifrit. Angeal." Zack's hair was wet with sweat, sticking to his face and back. He was pressed fully against the wall and kneeling on the bed, naked with four of Angeal's fingers deep inside him, rubbing his abused prostate. Zack tried to turn his head, but the strength of his second orgasm still pulsed lazily, he was unable to move except to twitch weakly.

"You have no idea...how filthy you look right now," Angeal said. He really did too, the lube had been thoroughly spread over Zack's arse, thighs and hole due to his finger's vigorous pounding. The youth's long hair was tangled and messy and his entire body was shuddering. "That's twice. Twice I've made you come with my fingers in your ass." Angeal's voice was thick with lust, his eyes glazed and breathing harsh.

"Oh, fuck." The teen was clawing the wall, as though something would appear that he could hold onto. He fell back onto Angeal's lap, trembling and wrapped his arms behind him to reach around the bigger man's neck. "Will you fuck me now?"

Angeal slipped his fingers out, ignoring Zack's whimper and spun him around in his lap. They kissed. There was no sweetness or comfort, it was passion and hotness and desperation. Tongues clashing and battling as they both held each others face, shoulders, neck. Everything and everywhere. Angeal parted them with a growl, gripping Zack's hair and pushed him onto his back.

"I love it when you're like this," Zack said, his voice shaking. "You have no idea how sexy you are and your voice." Angeal was so rarely aggressive with Zack. When he was, it was intense and messy and Zack could never get enough.

"What are you talking about?"

Zack made a show of moaning and thrashing at the sound of his voice. Angeal laughed and landed his hand on Zack's behind.

"You're ridiculous, puppy," Angeal grumbled.

"I mean you're just so...and your voice is all husky and...deep. Oh, seriously, will you just fuck me?" He was squirming, half hard again already.

Angeal kept his eyes on Zack's. He bent the teen's legs and pushed them to his chest before flipping them up and over his shoulders. Zack grinned and wiggled his bum. Without warning, Angeal slid into Zack completely. Zack coughed and gasped, the breath stolen from him. Angeal was a _big man_, wider than most which had made sex between them difficult at first, especially as Angeal was usually so careful and reluctant to cause Zack discomfort in any way that was not in the training room. Zack wasn't in pain, seeing as he'd been so well stretched, but Angeal was still substantial in size.

"Zack?"

"Fucking...hell. Move."

"No."

Zack blinked, panting, "What? I'm fine." He looked up at Angeal. His head was bowed, black hair falling and his shoulders were shaking. "Angeal? Angeal?"

"If I move, I'll come," he whimpered, Zack's unbelievable tightness making his eyes roll back in his head.

Zack snorted, letting his legs fall to the side. He reached up with his hands to rub at Angeal's shoulders. Unfortunately, the movement made Angeal's cock rub against his prostate and he squeezed around Angeal as he fell back again, shivering with a shout. Angeal moaned loudly.

"What are you trying to do to me, Zack?"

"I'm sorry. I...ugh-oh. Angeal."

Angeal chuckled, "so much for my raw passion and husky voice." Zack couldn't help but laugh, feeling giddy. Angeal leaned down slowly and they kissed again, the movements of their mouths making the rhythm for Angeal's steady thrusts. Zack began making sweet, keening noises through his nose, each thrust moving perfectly against that spot inside him, as Angeal always had. Angeal's sounds were distant in his ears. He moaned in unison with Angeal's small yelps and cries.

"You're being noisy tonight, Angeal."

"That's not me, you airhead." He stopped his movements. "I see what you mean about those two. Shiva, Cloud." He shook his head. They both jumped at a particularly loud yelp and bang on the wall.

"Do you think they heard us and got turned on?"

Angeal shot a look at Zack, his mouth twisted.

"What? Does that weird you out?" Zack asked.

"A little, yeah." There was another cry.

"That bastard, Sephiroth is trying to out-scream us. He thinks he can beat us, Angeal." If there was something Angeal loved more than Zack...it was a competition.

--

Cloud cried out against the wall, his shaking arms stretched out in front of him to hold himself up and Sephiroth smirked at his back, holding his waist securely. His delicate, white fingers spread the milky wetness that dribbled from Cloud's erection, red from the blood pumped there. The blond spasmed, his body wasn't his, he had no control whatsoever. He was like a rutting animal, grinding into the air like someone was lifting him by the buttocks and dropping them. With the fingers inside him and on him, he was _Sephiroth's_ and he loved it. There was something about being handled in this unaffectionate manner by beautiful hands that had killed so mercilessly, but were giving him impossible amounts of pleasure.

Sephiroth increased the speed of his finger's thrusts and Cloud screamed, almost sobbing as tears filled his eyes, it was far too much, too _good_ and Cloud couldn't come because of Sephiroth's strangehold on his cock.

"Puh-pl-_please_!"

Sephiroth removed his fingers, pulling Cloud back flush against his chest, rubbing his erection between Cloud's white cheeks. He spread them, his cock weeping juice onto the pink, puckered skin. He slapped one of the sumptuous cheeks hard. Cloud yelled, his head hanging.

"Please what?" Sephiroth asked, rubbing where he'd spanked the teenager.

"Please, General, sir!"

--

"What the fuck?" Angeal's head shot up from Zack's throat.

Zack burst out laughing, his cerulean eyes crinkling closed. They had pulled up into an embrace, facing each other with Angeal thrusting upwards. Zack laughed so hard his stomach muscles quivered against Angeal's who snorted in response.

"I've – haha -"

Angeal gave in and started laughing himself, his shoulders shaking. "I never took all that leather seriously enough," he mumbled.

Zack's tears of laughter hit Angeal's shoulders. Angeal shook his head and thrust up again, Zack's laugh caught in his throat and his eyes opened and clouded over. Angeal was in the mood to drag it out tonight. Competition be damned, he wanted Zack out of his mind with it.

"Pup, do you feel good?"

"Mmm. Deeper, Angeal."

He spread Zack's legs and complied. Their motions were becoming more frenzied, they grabbed at each other, murmuring things that made no sense but only furthered their passion. Angeal's thick cock pounding into Zack, sliding in and out of his hole with the teen's cries. He felt like he was being used for that, for his hole and nothing more at that moment and he knew it was dirty, but -hell- it was hot. He jolted and squeezed, the bed actually moving and he tried to find something to hold onto. His shaking hands finally found a grip on Angeal's waist as the man leaned over, using the wall to balance himself as he thrust in with increasing speed. They were moaning and crying out along to the slick, slapping noises of their flesh and the continuing louder cries from the room next door. He heard Cloud give one last, very desperate scream and Sephiroth shouting Cloud's name. Zack's head lolled, his mouth hung open, "Oh, fuck!" It was building, up, spurting, coming, inevitable, there, now and -

There are no words he could use to describe the utter height of his pleasure. So good, and so deep. Ecstasy pulsing through him in glorious waves that only gained in height that he was sure was wracking his body with their intensity. He didn't care what he looked like, he couldn't even remember for that pure moment what colour his hair was.

--

Cloud's body was still shaking as Sephiroth pried his hands from the wall several minutes after they had come. He kissed the side of the blond's face, his ear, the corner of his mouth and pulled him back to lie beside him. He fought a laugh as the noises from Angeal's room reached a high, with a cry and finally stopped. His own body felt weak and useless and it was all he could do to wipe Cloud's come from the wall, leaving a very obvious wet stain and cradle him close, manipulating Cloud's leg over his hip. Cloud murmured his love, kissing the silver haired man's bicep and chest, his eyes drooping.

"Sleep," he said drowsily, his heart warming at sight of those sleepy, loving eyes twinkle at him.

Cloud sighed, the sweat beginning to cool on their bodies. It was strange, now that he was enclosed in the other man's arms he didn't know why they didn't sleep this way all the time. He loved the general's weight on him when they made love, so now it only seemed natural that he loved being wrapped up in him afterwards too. He was so sleepy, they had made love an unusual amount of times tonight for them.

"We had a busy night," he mumbled with a laugh.

Sephiroth smiled in his usual, very slight way, his cyan eyes closing.

"Cloud?"

"Mm?"

"Would you like to stay here for the weekend? Being in Mideel for a mission isn't the same and it's really quite a wonderful place."

Cloud felt a rush of excitement, "Yes! Oh, wait, I don't have any other clothes and my boss didn't give me time off."

"I took care of those things."

"What? How? Wait! I don't care how. This is great!"

Sephiroth smiled again, "good. I'm glad. It's a special weekend afterall."

Cloud froze, his eyes opening. _Was it_?

"Six months ago we first made love."

"Oh, Shiva! I forgot, fuck, I'm so sorry."

Sephiroth sat up, concern on his face, "it's fine, Cloud," he said, reassuring him in a tone that made Cloud feel silly. "I just remembered because I wanted to. I'm aware I am a little odd. At the best of times."

Oh, of course. Sephiroth wouldn't have been aware that it was fairly usual for couples to remember dates like that. Cloud kissed his collarbone, that just made it more adorable and Cloud felt worse for not remembering. It all made sense, the amount of times they'd had sex, the cuddling, Sephiroth had been tetchier recently about keeping them a secret. Obviously Sephiroth wanted to be away from everyone and home so he could at least hold his lover's fucking hand on their anniversary outside of his apartment. Cloud winced inwardly, he was not a good partner.

"Happy anniversary," he said to the man with an apologetic smile.

Sephiroth just kissed him again.

--

"Angeal? _Angeal_!" Zack hissed, manoeuvring his way out of the man's sleepy, heavy limbs. "Stop _snoring_."

"Muh-ngh."

Zack shook his head and pinched Angeal's nose. His mouth fell open and a coarse gurgle made its way out from the back of his throat. He groaned, opening his eyes.

"Did'ein?"

"Huh?"

"Did we win?"

"Angeal?"

"Mm."

"You've got issues."

**END**

**AN:** Well, did you enjoy it? Please feed the poor writer some reviews. :-( I hope I don't get banned for this. ;;


End file.
